


Story of Us

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie wants another bedtime story. Dipper tells her the fairy tale version of his and Mabel's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story of Us

Sophie looks at all her book, all read over a hundred times. She couldn’t decide, so she looks to Dipper, “I don’t want ny of these, Daddy. I want a new story,” she hop over to her bed and jumps under the covers.

“A new story?” he asks, “What’s wrong with all you’re other books?”

‘I like them, but I'e heard them all. I want something new. Something new! Something new! Something new!“ she hits her hand against the bed, Dipper bursts out laughing.

"You are your mother’s daughter. All right. I’ll give you a new story. This is the story of a prince who gets captured and the beautiful princess who rescues him.”  
****************************************************************  
The princess walks back and forth, looking through the window out at her kingdom. The sun shining bright over it, but he didn’t feel anything exept agony, “Where are you, my darling prince?”

Soon a man bursts through her bedroom door, “Princes, I know where the prince is.”

She gives him her full attention, “What? Where?”

“A dragon has captured him. Up in the tower outside the city. We’d send our bravest men, but they’re gone.”

SHe contemplates. There was no chance she’d leave him alone with a dragon for one more day, so she made a decision.

“I shall find him. And I’ll take my bravest people.”

So she set off. It took days and nights to travel, but she finally arrived.  
“Do you think this is safe.”

She looks at her two friends. No fear in her eyes. Just determination, “That’s the love of my life up there. Nothing is too risky.”

Alone she climbed every stare. The dragon’s roars became louder each step. Yet she still felt no fear. At the door, he could hear his voice.

“She will save me. I know she will.”

“And that I will. She breaks open the door, pulls out her sword, and stares the dragon directly in the eyes, "You took the most important thing to me. Now I’ll take your life,” she runs over to the dragon who drops the prince to the ground. He watches in fear as she jump onto the dragon’s back as it swings around roaring as loud as it could.

“Don’t hurt her!” the prince shouts. The princes swings the sword cutting the dragons neck, but it kept moving, so he cut again. This time the dragon fell to it’s knees. Thee princess raised her sword over her head and ran it through the dragon until the roaring ended.

She smiles, glancing up to her prince “I’ve missed you,” she runs over to him laying kisses all over his face.

“I’ve missed you, too.”

They return home to their kingdom never thinking of the dragon again.  
****************************************************  
“The end,” Dipper pets the top of Sophie’s head. She giggles

“That was good story, Daddy.”

“Yes, it was,” Mabel moves behind Dipper, laying a single kiss on his cheek, “I was wondering when you’d tell her our story.”


End file.
